


The unused Sabriel script

by Accidental_Shipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidental_Shipper/pseuds/Accidental_Shipper
Summary: Gabriel finds the unused 'Sabriel' script from the supernatural musical and asks Sam to read it with him.Hijinks ensues.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	The unused Sabriel script

**Author's Note:**

> The bolded parts is dialogue between Sam and Gabriel within the script. 
> 
> Whereas the quotation is dialogue between them in real life.

Sam sat down on his usual spot in the library and scanned through the various texts concerning every kind of monster in existence, from the skinless centaur “Nuckelavee” to the “Levak” ,literal nightmare fuel as it is described as a floating head with a string of intestines attached to it, charming.

In regular circumstances, many would question the existence of such peculiar monsters. However, with his track record, Sam made sure to keep an open mind, especially since he had to fight those fly monsters with Charlie that one time.

Sam was busy reading when Gabriel, quite literally, flew in. Sam didn’t have time to respond when Gabriel slammed a stack of paper on to the table.

“I found it” he said panting

“Found what?” questioned Sam.

“The unused ‘Sabriel’ script for that one musical you and Dean attended”.

Sam thought for a minute.

“You mean that one ‘Supernatural’ musical directed by those girls?”

“Yeah” replied Gabriel, barely keeping his composure.

“Wait, how do you even know about that?” questioned Sam.

“Apparently before they settled on a musical, the show was initially your standard play and there was supposed to be a short ‘Sabriel’ bit but, they completely threw that bit away when they couldn’t incorporate that scene into a musical performance ” said Gabriel, completely ignoring Sam’s question “Who could possibly invest so much time in ‘Sabriel’ and then throw it away like it’s no big deal? I will tell you who, horrible writers who wants nothing more than to play with your unstable emotions. “

Sam raised an eyebrow but, didn't say anything. He learned that silence was often the best answer towards Gabriel’s mannerisms.

“Let’s read it” said Gabriel.

“No” replied Sam as he was not really eager to read a script about him and Gabriel possibly being romantically intimate despite his previously acclaimed “open-mindedness”.

“Come on, Sammy it’ll be fun”.

Again, Sam refused, he picked up his book and started walking out of the library before Gabriel intervened.

“There is some ‘Destiel’ in here too”.

With that Sam came to a screeching halt. He looked at Gabriel straight in the face with an emotionless expression before taking a stool next to Gabriel and, together with him, started reading.

**Narrator _:_** _Sam and Dean entered a motel to relieve themselves from the events that just took place. After those long, excruciating hours of being turned into a woman, Dean needed to reconsider his life choices and his relationship with Castiel._

“Man, that must be tough for Dean” said Gabriel.

“What, turning into a woman or having to think about his emotions?” asked Sam.

“Both” replied Gabriel.

The next scene then follows Sam who was left in the motel alone after Dean dramatically goes outside into the rain.

[Sam puts his bag on the bed and starts to empty the bag]

[A gush of wind blows behind him]

[Sam turns around]

 **Sam** : How are you here?

**Narrator:** _In front of Sam stood the man he so foolishly left behind to die in the hands of his brother. A wave of guilt and anguish filled Sam’s heart as he stared into the man's golden eyes._

“Oh, wow Sammy” said Gabriel.

“Shut up”.

Both men continued reading, slightly anticipating the obvious reveal.

**Gabriel** : You really thought that I would be gone forever kiddo?

 **Sam** : This can’t be, I saw you die.

 **Gabriel** : Actually, you saw me preparing to die.

“That’s true” said Gabriel. 

“I suppose” agreed Sam.

**Narrator** : _Sam stepped forward to take the man’s hand in an attempt confirm that this was the love of his life and not another cruel trick casted by the devil himself._

[Sam walks over and takes Gabriel’s hand]

[Gabriel accepts the hand and smiles]

**Gabriel** : I am right here, kiddo.

**Narrator:** _A wave of relief washes over Sam. The love of his life was here, no longer a dead corpse on a hotel floor but now alive, breathing and holding Sam’s hand._

**Gabriel** : I brought you something.

[Gabriel snaps his fingers and a small box appears in his hands]

**Sam:** What is it?

[Gabriel opens the box to reveal a single shoe]

**Sam:** Is that my shoe?

**Gabriel:** Yes Sam, it’s the shoe you dropped in the sewer all those years ago.

**Narrator:** _Sam’s heart started skipping beats as he realized that Gabriel had to go through that disgusting water just to receive that damn shoe. Gabriel must have known that Sam loved those shoes as he went with them on every hunt and they went well with every outfit that Sam wore. He was so distraught when one feel down to that disgusting sewer._

**Sam:** I love you, Gabriel.

**Gabriel:** I love you too, Sammy.

[Sam and Gabriel hug with Sam holding his newly claimed shoe]

[End Scene]

Sam and Gabriel finished the script and not a single word was uttered. Shortly thereafter, Dean came back from his hunt and entered the library with bloodied clothes.

“Damn, those vampires really know how to throw a party what have you two-Wait? Why are you two crying?!”

They weren’t sure, was it the sappy reunion? or was it the fact that Sam finally got his shoe back?

It was a real shame that the script didn’t make the final cut.


End file.
